A special Spider Christmas
by Fanaticguy1001
Summary: Here is an TESM Christmas special, a time for love and peace. Happy Holidays to everyone and everypony.


**Now this is a one-shot Christmas special, it fit's perfectly with both my original story and my reboot and it happens after The Equestrian Spider-Man and the one afterwards, but don't worry it won't have any spoilers of any kind. It won't be a long one either, just one for the festivities.**

* * *

In Canterlot city, it was christmas time and snow was falling, inside of Sunset Shimmer's home, the said girl was in bed under the covers. Her eyes then opened up as she began to wake up she then opened up her smartphone and texted to her best friends 'Merry Christmas'. She made her way to the habitat of her pet gecko, Ray, who was currently hibernating.

"Merry Christmas, Ray." she said to her beloved hibernating pet before noticing a small wrapped up gift "Huh, what is that?"

She opened the gift and saw a picture with a note attached to it. It was her and the girls with Peter in his Spidey suit without his mask and the frame of was red and blue. She pick up the note and read it.

 _'Sunset, if you're reading this it means you've got my present. I would've loved stay for a while, but it turns out that criminals don't take a break for the holidays. That and I also have other plans. I gave the exact thing to Princess Twilight back in Equestria. Also, sorry I broke into your house, but I wanted to make sure I could give each of you a present for the holidays. Merry Christmas, Sunset Shimmer."_

Instead of a signature, there was a small spider logo on the letter. Sunset felt tears form in her eyes as she was touched by what he friend did for her. She then looked again in the box and her face brighten up.

 _'You didn't think you and Twilight would be the only ones to get one, did you?'_

A little later, Sunset gave a copy of the picture to each of her friends as they all met at the portal to Equestria. They were all wearing their winter attire as the snow gently fell.

"Ya gotta hand it to Peter, he sure does know how to give a great gift." Applejack said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I just wish he had stayed for a bit, I would've liked it if he was here for the holidays." Spike said.

"Spike, you know Peter has a city to protect and a family back in his world." Twilight reminded her dog while patting him on the head.

"Well, let us not forget that he is another world away, so it would make sense that he couldn't stay for long." Rarity added "Although I do wish I had the chance to show him my latest winter line, he would absolutely look marvelous." she continued earning a look from her friends "What?"

"Uhm, I don't want to be rude, but I need to get back home." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy's right, I need to get back home if my folks and I are going to make it to the ski resort in time." Rainbow Dash backed her shy friend.

"And I need to get back for the Pie family tradition." Pinkie Pie said popping her head out of a snowman.

"Well it looks like you all have your holidays planned." Sunset noted.

"What about you?" Twilight asked

"Oh, I written to Princess Twilight if it was okay if I spent the holidays in Equestria and she accepted." she responded.

"Well, happy for you Sunset." Applejack said.

"Happy holidays, everybody." Pinkie said as she had gotten out of the snowman

"Happy Holidays."the group of friends said together as they huddled up for a group hug.

As they all departed there own way, going to do their own way to spent the holidays, Sunset stepped into the portal to Equestria.

* * *

In Equestria, inside the library of Princess Twilight's castle, Sunset came out of the portal and crashed into to two figures. As the three got up, feeling dizzy, they managed to get their senses together.

"Sunset SHimmer!" the two figures called.

"Twilight! Starlight!" Sunset called back as she embraced her two pony friends.

"We're so lad you came." Twilight said.

"Yeah, when you wrote that you were coming for Heart's Warming, I was afraid you would change your mind at the last minute." Starlight added.

"Well, the girls back at Canterlot High have their own things to do, so I figured why not come to Equestria, you know?" the amber colored unicorn replied

"This is going to be great!" the princess of friendship cheered.

"I'm so excited let's go." Sunset Shimmer said ready to walk off unaware that she was trying to walk on her hide hooves, she began to lose her balance before falling on all four looking at her two friends sheepishly.

"Force of habit?" Starlight inquired as she and Twilight each rose and eyebrow amused.

"Force of habit." the red and yellow colored mane unicorn answered before the three shared a giggle and they walked off "Oh, did you-" she was about to ask Twilight only to be cut off

"Get Peter's present? Yes and I send a copy to the others." the purple alicorn answered.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Starlight Glimmer asked

"I hope he's having a good time." Sunset replied.

* * *

In New York City, at Peter's residence, the young brown haired boy, wearing a Santa hat, was looking at the same picture he gave the girls on his phone and smiled "Merry Christmas, girls." he quietly said.

"Peter?" a voice called. Immediately Peter closed his phone and put it away "Peter, please it's Christmas." a aged woman said.

"Sorry, Aunt May." Peter replied before making his way to the tree a picking up a gift "Here, open yours first." he said giving his aunt her present.

She tore the wrapping off and gasped "Oh, Peter, it's lovely." she commented feeling touched as Peter looked at the present too.

"I-I figured, it's our first Christmas without him. I wanted to find a way to-" he said.

"He's here, Peter he's always here." she reassured as she put the present on the table which revealed to be a picture of Peter and May with Ben Parker.

As Peter comfortingly hugged his aunt, snow was falling outside and the horizon sky to the city changed into the mask of Spider-Man.

* * *

 **So here we go guys, my TESM Christmas special. I'm sure you noticed that Peter was only in the story for a short while, but what I wanted to show in this story was the impact of Peter's actions and how it affected the girls. The final scene was a reference to The Spectacular Spider-Man tv series as well as the Spidey mask in the sky.**

 **I hope you guys still, enjoyed it thought.**

 **Happy holidays, my little readers**


End file.
